Skillet Hero
by John Morrison Invades TDI
Summary: It's a generic title, so I'm doing something to differentiate it. Anyway, this is a request for CharlieHarperFan88, with his favorite couple JustHer and the song "Hero" by Skillet.


**Yep, it's me again with my return to actual Total Drama Fanfiction, with my unlucky 13th story! The number, however, will not deter me in this request for CharlieHarperFan88, who is a superb comedy writer. And naturally the fic will be Justin/Heather, his favorite couple of all the times! The song "Hero" from Smackdown Vs Raw 2010 inspires this.**

**Disclaimer: "Hero" is the work of Skillet, "Savior" is the work of Rise Against and Total Drama is under Teletoon, so neither of those belongs to me.**

**Rated T for sexual innuendos, but nothing too graphic.**

* * *

><p>"I need a hero to save me now<br>I need a hero, save me now  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me **Justin** time,"

To say that the cessation of World Tour was turbulent would be an understatement. Pineapples imploded, and the same diction could be used to describe Heather's hopes at the million.

Now, things had finally settled into normalcy (or as normal Total Drama could be). It was a fruitless (no pun intended) endeavor for the contestants as no one won. Pessimism obfuscated the air at the refurbished Playa Des Losers. Heather would get stern looks from Courtney, Katie, Sadie and Lindsay for betraying the new eye candy known as Alejandro. As for the others, they majorly didn't care regardless of supporting Heather in the finals. They did so simply because she was the less of two evils, not out of genuine empathy.

Thus, the Asian preferred to get out of dodge, where she wouldn't get berated for the controversies that transpired. "I'm just a woman, not superhuman. I'm not superhuman, someone please save me from the hate," she thought. As the saying goes, "The most dangerous place is the safest". The opposite too applied...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Justin was chilling with the Drama Brothers near the bar, barely contented to heave some fresh air. Moderation was the theme for the Hawaiian this season. After bungling bombastically in Total Drama Action, he had reconstructed his sullied image as a Top 40 boy band member. It came at a cost- Alejandro's arrival meant that no female fawned over him. What had garnered him swoons now netted him indifference, with a nominal role in the Brothers keeping him in the radar.<p>

This, however, may not have been detrimental after all. Myriad episodes as a benchwarmer had allowed our tanned friend to confront his feelings for a certain girl. She may have been insolent and conniving, but her strut sparked an adoration he had never felt before. It was not pure physical love, he had undertaken that myriad times, to limited contentment, with promising models his age. It was her demeanor, her cerebrum and her aggressiveness that drew him to her like a magnet. Despite her orchestrating his premature oust from Total Drama Island, he couldn't muster an antagonistic word towards her.

That's right, he adored none other than Heather. This was concisely why he descended into the throes of evil in Total Drama Action. He eliminated her archrival Gwen, not because he was "playing the game", but because he wished to enthuse her. Next, when the Total Drama bus was stranded, Justin decided to help: not because he was a hero, but because he again looked to awe Heather. Nevertheless, this was all for naught. With them on entirely different teams, interaction was a premium and even so it was small talk. The rescue was an even greater flop, barring him from partaking in Total Drama World Tour. This would be an elephantine regret when Alejandro entered; the model wished to tear Alejandro from limb to limb, for openly toying with such a confident, smart and alluring girl. He desperately wanted to trespass into the aircraft and portray a savior.

"Savior huh?" he thought. That diction recalled the Rise Against song.

"Kills me not to know this..."

It was yet another depressing tune. However, just the reminiscence of Heather expelled any negative thinking. It seemed like she was a mere step or breath away from him. Disregarding what the rumor mill contrives, to him she was just like a super heroine. The issue was- did Heather view Justin as a hero...

"SPLASH!" Justin felt the caress of the brumal pool water against his skin, removing him from his state of reverie.

"Hey Justin, getting wet from thinking about the ladies?" Cody jibed.

"No need for blank fantasies, the opposite gender will just crowd in droves upon seeing my chiseled torso drenched," Justin shot back.

"Sure, you just innovated a new diving technique," Trent joined in.

"Enough, you two," The Hawaiian tended to himself with a towel. "I'll go for a stroll, and pick up some mamacitas,"

"Watch your step, Pretty Boy, we don't want you hurtling into the pool!" Harold added.

"That joke has outlived its usefulness!" Said pretty boy rebutted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Heather had gone to the gym. Rather shockingly, Eva was not in there, which meant that the queen bee could have some peace of mind. Eliminating all external noise with music, Heather began to peruse a treadmill.<p>

"Pretty good day, I bet no one is going to enter anytime soon," she thought aloud. Preoccupied with a slow run, Heather noted the Latino behind her... far too late.

Said Latino grabbed the ravenhair's waist and performed a Waist Lock Takedown, plucking Heather unkindly from the treadmill. The individual shifted his weight and their eyes met. The male had unkempt hair with bald patches and his countenance resembled a battle-hardened soldier, scars and lesions aplenty. One thing was apparent; from his burgundy shirt and distinct Spanish features, that male was none other than Alejandro Burromuerto. Heather had barely enough time to consider this, let alone utter a word, before the Spaniard yanked her claret top off. The material capitulated under Mr. Dead Donkey's pure brawn, before he spontaneously worked on her miniskirt.

"But I thought you had been exterminated?"

Heather thrashed around and her heel met his breadbasket, but Alejandro simply pressed on and gagged her with his free hand.

"It will take more than a silly volcano to eliminate me! Mi amor, after today, you'll be the property of Alejandro Burromuerto. And you'll **have** to like it, no ifs and buts!"

At this point, the Latino was no longer the sweet-talking fool of Total Drama World Tour. Heather felt utterly repulsed by his breath, which smelt like the Hibiscus Harlequin Bug and rotten eggs combined. With Heather being the last vestiges of a possible kind soul, Alejandro had become rabid following her betrayal. And now, like any emotionless beast, he slobbered right on Heather's olive miniskirt, causing her to cringe in utter abhorrence. Unable to vocalize, Heather silently prayed for a hero's dawning. That word had never been so integral to Heather.

* * *

><p>Justin was strolling around the Playa Des Losers when he walked past the gym. The shutters were down- something fishy was going on. When Justin went over to the door and peered in, he was peeved to find Alejandro mounting Heather in the crudest way possible. This sent Justin into umbrage, and he kicked at the door until the old broom snapped due to dual pressure from the door and doorknob. With a mighty push of the door Justin almost broke its hinge, but despite all this might, Alejandro still got the first hit to the shin. After further damage to that body part from Alejandro, Justin managed to block a kick and send Alejandro right into the weights rack, causing the aristocrat to narrowly avoid the falling weights. As a last ditch measure the Iberian man tossed a weight at the Hawaiian, but Justin caught it and cornered a trepid Alejandro. Alejandro quickly socked the male model in the groin and threw flying fists at the latter's priceless face. Not satisfied with the physical assault, Alejandro taunted Justin verbally.<p>

"Save it bufon, I went through training in several martial arts forms as a kid. You think you could defeat me?"

"I may not speak much, coward, but I'm gonna fight for what's right. Today I'm speaking my mind. And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die." Justin replied intrepidly.

After some abrasive shots, Alejandro looked to grind Justin's face right into the still-operating treadmill. Alejandro cackled... only to get a slap from Heather!

A bestial Alejandro shoved the disobeying Heather against a wall and looked to have his way with her. As he stripped the redressed Asian, Justin pounced from behind with whatever strength he could muster. They traded shots before Justin gave Alejandro a taste of his own medicine by raking his eyes. Alejandro turned away... only to hurl a slice of cheese, of all things, into Justin's mouth. Justin felt insulted and regurgitated the cheese, before his chewing cavity began to flare.

"I'll never eat cheese the same way again!" Justin yelped upon consuming the Habanero cheese, as Heather soothed him.

* * *

><p>Alejandro capitalized and fled the scene. As Justin's shoulders drooped, he could hear a loud thud, followed by vociferous cachinnations.<p>

"Haha, that loser Alejandro just ran straight into a pillar! Whom could he be running from?" Geoff couldn't stem his mirth.

Indeed, not far from the gym, Alejandro had met a pillar headlong while trying to flee. This was the last straw for an already enervated Alejandro, who was knocked out spontaneously.

"Dudes, I can't believe this..." Geoff proclaimed, before catching sight of Justin and Heather. "Dude, what happened to you, man?"

* * *

><p>A police van was summoned to the Playa Des Losers, and Alejandro was arrested for unmitigated sexual assault. However, Justin did not escape the encounter unscathed and lay in a bed at the local infirmary.<p>

"Wow, look at all these shiners! I wonder if anyone wants to see a bruised Calvin Klein model on a billboard." Justin told Cody at the infirmary.

"What you did was right out of a superhero film, man! I mean Heather is not exactly a damsel in distress, but anyone who is able to school Alejandro like that is pretty heroic," Cody replied.

"But still, the nurse has apparently taken ill today. It's going to take ages to get this done. Guess being a hero isn't so lucrative after all!"

"How's my patient tonight?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cody exclaimed, while Justin remained consumed by shock.

The subject was Heather, who was in a naughty nurse costume.

"I think I'm surplus to requirements." Cody reacted, but not before whispering into an astounded Justin's ear. "Go on bro! Don't blow it!"

After Cody had taken his leave, Justin assured Heather.

"Heather, you really don't need to do this. I'm no hero; I'm just a pedestrian,"

"Guess what," Heather said, seemingly upset.

* * *

><p>Justin looked anxious... but his eyeballs truly bulged when Heather's lips captured his.<p>

"I like my boys like that,"

With that, the newly minted couple pursued their kiss. For extra cheesy effect, a song in which the protagonist croons about her hero was playing. It mattered little to Justin and Heather; in their minds, they were heroes to one another.

"I need a hero  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time,"<p>

**With that, I have composed my first fic involving these two as protagonists! It was genuinely fun to write and I hope CharlieHarperFan enjoys this! **


End file.
